The Tale of Cassie Lestrange
by PrisakomAzgeda
Summary: On October 31st, 1981 a babe was born on the night of extreme destruction. She was taken from the arms of her mother, and raised by a family of Death Eaters. Together, with her group of best friends, Cassie takes on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lord "moldyshorts' and his band of cotton headed mini muffins. The missing events are the same from the HP movies/books.
1. Chapter 1

Eleven year old Harry Potter walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid had left the nervous boy alone with a promise to meet him at Ollivander's. The young wizard walked aimlessly around the store, looking at the racks of miscellaneous robes of different styles. In the corner of the shop was a little old woman was busy measuring a blond haired boy Harry's age.

Harry ran his fingers down the sleeve of a forest green dress cloak that caught the boy's eye. The cloak was lined with a black silk-like fabric that was so soft that Harry would rub his face all over it. Down the front, the cloak had little silver fastenings in the shape of dragons.

"Another Hogwarts Student?" The witch asked, looking away from the other boy for a moment.

Harry jumped out of his thoughts as he dropped the sleeve he was holding faster than as if it were on fire. He looked around the shop nervously, only finding the only contents of the store were the witch and the boy. Being the only worker in the shop, Harry assumed the older witch was the one, Madam Malkin.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered as he took a seat on one of the old looking stools by the window.

"Ow," the blond boy hissed, "Pay attention, you jabbed me!"

Madam Malkin shook her head before going back to her work on pinning the boy's trouser leg. With a wave of her wand the trousers sewed themselves and lengthened to properly fit the boy. "You're done," the witch almost growled at the boy, before she stood up and went to gather more supplies for her next client.

The blond boy glared at the retreating witch before he hopped off the little wooden stool he was being measured on with grace. "So, you're going to Hogwarts too? Are you in first year?" He asked as he flattened the few wrinkles in his white school button up shirt.

Harry watched at Madam Malkin returned with an arm full of supplies.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes I am. Are you a first year too?"

"You're next, hop up," the witch motioned Harry over, completely ignoring the conversation that was being shared between the two youngsters.

Harry did as told and clumsily made his was over the stool, almost tripping over the thing in the process. The moment Harry stepped onto the old stool it groaned under his weight.

"Yes," The blond boy spoke happily, "By the way are you a pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn?"

Harry's face contorted with confusion as he thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, I mean, my parents were magical, but they died when I was only a baby," He replied as Madam Malkin positioned his arms so she could measure the boy's scraggly limbs.

It didn't take long before Madam Malkin was waving Harry off the stool with a simple one hour summons to retrieve his finish school robes. The busy witch moved on to a bushy haired girl, who just entered the store.

"Oh," the boy tilted his head in thought before extending his hand out towards Harry, "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry easily accepted the other boy's offered hand, "I'm Harry," He introduced himself, "Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes widened for a moment, "Really?" He asked only to get a confused nod from Harry. "I know a lot about you," he said as the two boys walked out of the little robes shop, "My father told me all about what you did to defeat the Dark Lord. I mean, he wasn't too happy about it."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, unsure of why the boy's, who he just met, father knew things about him.

"Well I have to get going Harry, but I have to tell you before I go," Draco said as he stopped walking. He spotted his father and cousin coming towards the pair, "I want us to be friends, but my father," He motioned to the approaching blond man, "He supports the Dark Lord, so it's expected that I act a certain way, and if I don't… let's just not let him know. So I'm warning you for my future behavior at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Draco, I understand how family can be," Harry gave the other boy a small wave in goodbye.

He watched as Draco approached the man with the same bleached coloured hair as him. The elder Malfoy grasped the back of a younger, dark haired girl's robes as he practically shoved the girl down the crowded street. With a shake of his head, Harry headed towards the building. hagrid previously pointed out as Ollivander's wand shop.

The moment Harry stepped into the dusty wand store a man with wild greying Harry came rolling towards the door on a wheeled ladder.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," The crazy looking man, who Harry assumed was Ollivander, said with a even crazier looking smile, "I wondered when you I would see you here." The man zoned out for a moment. "I remember, like it was yesterday, that I sold the wands to your parents," he said hopping off the ladder, and pulling out a wand box. He handed the wand to Harry and bidded the boy to give it a wave, when multiple rows of wands came flying from their shelves, Ollivander swiped the wand from Harry's hands. "No, no, definitely not," he grumbled to himself as he grabbed another wand for Harry to try.

This one destroyed the flower pot that sat on Ollivander's cluttered counter.

"No," the old man grabbed the wand back before he moved deep down one of the isles. "Hmm, curious, very curious."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the strange man, "What's curious, sir?" He asked as Ollivander joined him again.

Ollivander handed Harry another wand, "Here, try this."

This time when Harry went to give the wooden stick a wave, he momentarily glowed gold and silver.

-HP-

The rest of Harry's trip to the magical market seemed uneventful compared to the crazy wand salesman droning on about how Harry's new wand had a brother that belonged to Voldemort, and receiving a snow white owl from Hagrid. The rest of his summer seemed even duller. The young wizard spent the rest of the days leading up to September first practically trapped in his new room, which was previously Dudley's second bedroom. Between the few chores he did, and the time he spent watching Hedwig circle his room, Harry had a lot of time to read and study all of his school books.

Harry was even able to convince his whale of an uncle to drop him off at Kings Cross Station, the only downfall was that the eleven year old boy arrived two hours early, and had no idea where to go. With the extra time he had, Harry decided to explore the large station, in hopes of finding a witch or wizard who could direct him to his destination. It didn't take too long before Harry heard the voice of the bushy haired girl Madam Malkin helped right after him in Diagon Alley.

"Come on mom, come on dad," The girl pleaded excitedly as she raced ahead of the couple pushing the fully loaded trolley.

"Relax Hermione, we have almost two hours before the train is due to leave," Hermione's mother called after the overly excited little girl.

Harry pushed his trolley over towards the little family. "Um, excuse me," He said clearing his throat nervously.

"Yes?" Hermione's father asked with a gentle smile that put Harry's nerves at rest.

Almost to rest. "Would you, um, happen to, um, know how to, um…," Harry trapped off as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Platform 9 and ¾?" Hermione asked a little too loudly, "I do! Professor McGonagall told me to just run through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

"Oh," Harry laughed nervously to himself.

"Here watch me," Hermione said placing a quick kiss on her parents cheeks with a farewell, before taking control of her trolley, and racing towards said barrier. "I'll see you at Christmas," she yelled over her shoulder just as she disappeared, out of sight.

Harry gave a small wave to Hermione's parent before quickly following the girl. The pain that he'd expected to receive when hitting the brick column never came, but the magnificent sight of a scarlet train engine was what met him instead. It was like a dream to the young boy.

The platform was nearly empty par a few wizarding families that arrived early.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hermione asked with an awestruck smile. She let out a satisfactory sigh as she began pushing her trolley towards the duo of older students that were helping load the train.

"Most definitely," Harry agreed. He shook his head to break out of his thoughts, and raced to catch up with an over enthusiastic Hermione.

With the help of, what the two first years learned were prefects, Harry and Hermione settled in one of many empty compartments with their belongings safety stashed with them.

Hermione let out a sigh as she settled into the plush compartment bench. "Have you read your texts yet?" She asked, pulling her, clearly already well used, Hogwarts: a History from her messenger bag.

"Yeah, I have read every single one of them. The charms one and the one you have there, I read a couple times," Harry answered. He reached up to where they stashed his trunk for one of his books, "What about you?"

Hermione gasped in shock, "I thought I'd be the only one."

"I like reading, especially about magic," Harry said with a smile as he settled onto the seat across from Hermione.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Of course," He assured her before opening his copy of a History of Magic.

The two new friends sat silently reading, only occasionally looking over the top of their books at one another as if to make sure the other was really there.

That was until a red headed boy, with dirt on his nose and second hand clothes, loudly barged his way in. His eyes scanned the compartment before landing on the messy haired boy that was too busy reading to look up. "Do you mind if I sit? Everywhere else is full." He asked.

Harry met Hermione's eye for a moment before shrugging, and going back to his book, "I don't see why not," he answered, "just keep it down."

After that Hermione's and Harry's eyes never left they respective texts.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," The boy once again ruined the perfect silence in an attempt to get Harry's attention, "And you are?"

"I'm Harry, and that's Hermione," Harry quickly introduced them in a grumble, "Now please, be quiet. We are trying to read, if you don't mind."

It only took ten seconds for the peace to cease. This time it wasn't the rude redhead, but rather a witch opening the compartment door to offer the students something off the Honeydukes trolley of candy.

"No thanks, I'm all set," Ron mumbled sadly as he held up a paper bag of smashed sandwiches.

Harry put his book down as he reached into his pocket to fish out the few wizarding coins he brought with him from his vaults, "Would you like anything, Hermione?"

Ron's eyes lit up at the sight of the pile of galleons in Harry's hand.

"I don't want you spending your money on me, Harry," Hermione politely declined causing the dark haired boy to smile at his new friend. She set down her book, and her stomach growled.

"I want to," Harry offered again with a small laugh, "If you're hungry, you should eat something, besides I don't have a shortage of money."

"Yeah, sod off," Ron hissed to the shock of Harry and Hermione, "Let the boy buy some candy."

Shaking his head in disgust, Harry stood up, and held out the galleons to the waiting woman, "I'll take the lot, please. Or as much as this will get me," he said with a nervous half-smile.

"That more than enough, my dear," the witch said with a bright smile, "For the whole lot it's only 5 galleons."

Harry traded the five gold coins for the mountain of sugary wizarding sweets, "Take what you want," he announced, depositing the sweets on the bench beside Hermione, and when Ron went to take a chocolate frog, Harry added, "Hermione."

A devilish scowl spread across Ron's reddening features as his greedy hand snapped to his side. He let out a low growl as he watched the boy, who was meant to be his friend, happily eat candy beside a mudblood bookworm.

Ron was about to speak again when a young girl with dark brown, almost black hair and bright blue eyes peaked her head in. It was the same girl Harry had seen with Draco's father in Diagon Alley.

"Has anyone seen a toad by any chance?" the girl asked with a casual tilt of her head. Her eyes met Hermione's, causing the other girl to blush, and the new girl to smirk.

"No, I'm sorry," Harry replied politely.

The girls shoulders sagged and the smirk fell from her face, "Okay, thank you anyways. But if you do happen to see one, can you look for me or his owner, a first year boy named Neville Longbottom. Poor guy, hasn't even gotten to school yet and he already lost his toad, so I'd like to get it back to him as soon as possible."

"Okay," Hermione said, offering the girl a small smile which in turn brought one to her face.

"Would you like some candy for your search?" Harry offered, "We have more than what we can eat."

"Um," She scratched the back of her neck in thought, "You know what? Yes please, I can always do with another pumpkin pasty in my life. Thanks."

"No problem, take what you want," Harry said motioning to the numerous sweets.

"I'm Cassie by the way, Cassie Lestrange. And you are?"

"I'm Hermione, and this is Harry," Hermione introduced them this time. Her smile dropped from her face when she introduced the redhead, "And that, that is Ron."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron exploded with a sharp jump from his seat.

Cassie's eyes widened, and she stiffened at the boy's outburst.

"You offered this spawn of a deatheater some of your candy, but refused to give me some?!" Ron exclaimed; his hair was beginning to match his face. "I'm meant to be your best mate!" He continued.

"I-I-I-," Cassie sputtered. She backed up a few steps to get away from Ron, "I'm sorry. I'll just go."

Harry reached out and gently grabbed the girl's wrist before she could bolt away from the compartment. "Please don't go because of him," He spoke softly to the spooked girl, he let go of Cassie's wrist before he turned to face Ron. "I'm not your 'best mate', I don't even like you! You have been nothing but rude to Hermione since you got here, and now you lash out at Cassie because I offered her candy instead of you! They have done nothing wrong, so if anyone is leaving, it'll be you," Harry hissed.

Cassie gasped as her eyes shifted between Harry, whose fist were clenched at his side; Ron, who looked confused beyond belief; and Hermione, who was looking at her with pleading eyes, as if asking her to stay.

Ron grumbled something incoherent under his breath before pushing his way out of the compartment, nearly knocking Cassie to the ground in the process.

"Um, thank you Harry for standing up for me, no one has done that for me before," Cassie graciously said with a small smile. "Thank you, both of you, but I should probably get back to searching for Neville's toad. The thing won't find itself."

"No problem, the prat had it coming," Harry said with his hand held out for a handshake, "See you at Hogwarts?"

Cassie gave his hand a gentle shake, "See you at Hogwarts," She said. She shot Hermione a smile, "bye Hermione."

"Bye," Hermione practically whispered, Cassie was already gone and wouldn't have heard her reply anyways.

-HP-

For a magical train ride to a magical school, the trip was a long one, but eventually the Hogwarts Express safely pulled into Hogsmeade station. Harry and Hermione quickly put their books away in Hermione's messenger bag, and left the train. Both hoped that they didn't run into a certain troublesome redhead along the way. The two new friends thought the boy to be rude, immature, and impulsive; they both agreed that they'd rather face a mountain troll from their books then deal with him.

A loud booming voice, calling for all first years, drew Harry and Hermione's attention.

Harry knew that voice from anywhere. It belonged one, Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Upon seeing the half-giant, Harry yelled his name, and pulled Hermione towards the man.

"'Ello 'Arry," Hagrid greeted him with a smile. He lowered the lantern in his hand as his attention lowered to the two first years in front of him.

"Hagrid, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Hermione," Harry wore a face-splitting grin as he introduced his first ever friend to the man who introduced him to the wizarding world.

"Why 'ello 'Ermione; it's nice to meet yer," Hagrid said, "Come on, follow me firs' years!"

Hagrid led the large group of first years down a slippery, muddy pathway to the lake; to where a group of enchanted boats waited for the first years to use to travel to Hogwarts for the very first time.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid announced as he began to help some of the more nervous kids into the boats.

Ron was about to jump into Harry and Hermione's boat, but Cassie and a quiet boy just barely beat him to it.

"Hey," Cassie greeted as she settled beside Hermione, and Neville beside Harry.

"Thanks for saving us from having to sit with him," Harry said with a nod towards the fuming Weasley.

"No problem, it was either you guys or my cousin and his band of idiots," Cassie said.

"Draco right?" Harry asked.

Cassie hummed in confirmation as the boat lurched forward.

Hermione's eyes widened and she launched herself onto Cassie's arm like a koala.

"It's okay," Cassie whispered to Hermione, "I won't let you fall."

"We'll be seein' 'Ogwarts in a few," Hagrid announced and just moments later the castle came into view and took the breath away of every single one of the approaching first years. They all remained awestruck until Hagrid spoke again, officially knocking them out of the castle induced trance, "Watch your 'eads now." His voice boomed as the boats entered an underground cavern in which the docks were.

Hagrid made sure every student was once again safely on land, before he led the group of preteens to a set of giant wooden doors.

A hollow croak echoed throughout the stone cavern followed by a small gasp escaping Neville's mouth.

"Oi, you there? Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked as he held the little slimy creature in his large mitt.

Neville stepped forward after being prompted by Cassie, "Uh, yes sir," he said. A nervous smile spread across his pinkened cheeks when Hagrid placed the toad in his hands, "Thank you sir."

Cassie leaned over to Hermione, who was still attached to the girls arm, "I need to get the poor guy a terrarium for Christmas so he doesn't loose Trevor again," she whispered before moving to tap Neville on the shoulder. "I knew you'd find him Neville; you just needed some faith."

Neville nodded, "Thanks Cassie," he said with a grateful smile.

"Wait 'ere," Hagrid instructed. He went, knocked on the door, and waited until an older woman, who Hermione recognized immediately as Professor McGonagall, opens the door. "Here you are Professor, the firs' years," Hagrid said with pride.

"Thank you Hagrid," The Scotswoman said with an elegant, yet shallow bow of her head. She swiftly turned to the group of children, and with a wave of her hand, she instructed them to follow her inside.

The group of students followed their new professor through the castle to a larger set of doors than the ones they entered from.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the large mass of her new students with her chin high and eyes scanning the crowd. Her eyes fell on Harry and Cassie momentarily before her legendary speech began.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as possible while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you." The professor spun on her heel, and entered through a small opening in the large doors.

The moment the doors shut, chatter erupted amongst the first years.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie noticed her cousin approaching with his two goonies in tow. She slipped her arm from Hermione's grasp, and whispered to the girl, "I'll be back."

Draco gave Cassie a small nod when the girl joined him. "It seems that we have Harry Potter among us," Draco sneered at Harry.

"So it seems," Cassie said in confirmation. She favoured her right foot, crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked a smirk that rivaled the one on her cousin's face.

It took Harry and Hermione aback to see the flip in personality in the Lestrange girl. Especially Hermione, who previously clung to the girl's arm as if her life depended on it.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and you've met my cousin, Cassie Lestrange," Draco motioned to each person as he introduced them, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron, who continued to follow Harry around like a lost puppy, snickered at Draco's name.

"You think my name is funny, do you?" Draco hissed, "Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down down robes…, you must be a Weasley. My father told me about you. Too many children than they can afford." Draco scoffed at the boy before turning to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. I can help you there," Draco held out his pale hand, which Harry took with a smile.

Harry puffed out his chest, "I can always use more friends," he said.

"You can't be bloody serious!" Ron once again exploded. He was about to erupt in a full-blown rant, but was halted when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat behind him.

"We're ready for you now," McGonagall said with an eyebrow raised at the confrontation within the students, "Form a line and follow me." McGonagall said nothing more as she led the nervous group into the Great Hall filled with people.

The first years were once again awestruck as various oohs and ahs came from their lips. Their eyes trained on the mesmerizing ceiling, and floating candles above.

Hermione once again thank latched herself onto Cassie's arm, "It's bewitched to look like the sky," she whispered, "I read about it in Hogwarts: a History."

Ron mimicked Hermione, only to gain a sharp jab in the side, and an even sharper glare from Cassie.

Cassie shook her head at Ron, then leaned over to Hermione, "Me too," she whispered back with a smile.

When the group finally got to the front of the Great Hall, McGonagall placed a wobbly, three-legged stool by the headmasters pedestal with a old worn hat on top. Front and center.

The seem on the rim of the hat tore open to create a mouth, and it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap then all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you are a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So out me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

The whole class erupted in a round-of-applause as the crudely sung song came to an close.

McGonagall cleared her throat to regain everyone's attention. "When I call your name, you will put on the sorting hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall instructed. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A timid girl slowly made her way to the stool.

The ceremony continued on smoothly, even when McGonagall called out Hermione's name.

Hermione stiffened her hold on Cassie's arm.

"It's alright, love, you've got this," Cassie whispered to her as she slowly peeling the bushy haired girl off her arm.

Hermione whispered some of the spells from her spell book as she walked to the stool. She took a deep breath, and gracefully sat on the stool. When McGonagall placed the hat on her head, Hermione could feel it come to life.

"You have a brilliant mind, Miss Granger," the hat spoke to her, "And fiercely loyal too."

Hermione's cheeks went rosy under the hat's praise, "thank you, sir," she said.

"But for the destiny that awaits you," The hat began again, "I must put you in… Gryffindor!"

With a smile, Hermione hopped off the stool, so enthusiastically that the old stool almost knocked over, and practically ran to Gryffindor table.

After a few more names, McGonagall arrived at the name of one, Cassie Lestrange.

Under the judging gaze of the entirety of Hogwarts' student body, Cassie slowly approached, and sat on the stool. Cassie took in a deep breath when she felt the hat land on her head, and she braves herself for her fate.

"Interesting, very interesting," the hat mumbled in thought.

"Why hello, Mr. Patrick," Cassie thought to the hat.

"You are a special little one, aren't you? No one has remembered my name in a really long time, thank you. But where to put you…?" Patrick trailed off, "You are a difficult one to sort, but you want to be in Slytherin so your mother will be happy."

Cassie scowled.

"Fret not my darling. As I was saying, you also want to be placed where you will fit in most, where you belong," Patrick rambled in thought, "You are so very brave, immensely smart, vastly loyal, and brilliantly cunning. You would do so well in all of them, but in order for your destiny to come to pass you'll be… Gryffindor!"

Cassie's smile didn't reach her eyes as she briskly made her way to the empty spot beside Hermione at Gryffindor table.

More named were called including Neville, who was sorted in Gryffindor; Draco, joined the Slytherins; and "Potter, Harry!"

A pin drop could be heard as everyone simultaneously went silent.

Patrick, once again, came to life, "hmm," he mused, "Very difficult, very difficult, hmm. Just like your godsister."

"My godsister? What does that mean?" Harry wondered, as his brain went wild to try and make sense of the comment.

Patrick chuckled, "You'll soon find out, my boy, now where to put you? Oh I know," the hat decided, "Gryffindor!"

Harry grinned from ear to ear as he went and joined his friends at the table of scarlet and gold. His cheeks reddened under the attention and cheers of his new housemates.

After a few more students, Ron was called to be sorted. Patrick wasn't even on the boy's head two seconds before it shouted the house of the snakes.

The whole hall was as silent as they were before Harry's sorting as every eye watched as the youngest Weasley son stood frozen.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, she cleared her throat to break the boy from his shocked state. "Please join your table now."

The headmaster stood sharp with a scowl on his typically cheerful features. "There must be some sort of mistake," Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall, "He can't be in Slytherin house; he must be re-sorted immediately."

"Now, now, Headmaster, you know very well that that isn't allowed," McGonagall spoke sternly, "Now Mr. Weasley, to your table."

Ron looked to Dumbledore with pleading eyes, but when the headmaster didn't come to her rescue, he dragged his feet over to Slytherin table.

-HP-


	2. Chapter 2

The first years were gathered outside in two lines, facing each other, as they waited for Madam Hooch's arrival to start their first flying lesson.

None of the kids noticed the hawk-like woman approach the group, "Don't just stand there!" She yelled as she walked down the center of the two lines, "Put your hand over your broom and say 'up'!"

Draco was the first to speak up, "But Madam Hooch, I don't think it's fair that the mute would have to do this," Draco glared mockingly at Cassie over on the Gryffindor side, causing his goonies to laugh.

Hermione gave Cassie's arm a gentle squeeze as the shorter girl frowned.

Draco has been teasing her since the sorting ceremony, her sorting had literally scared Cassie speechless. Her every thought was plagued with 'what ifs' and 'what wills' for when her family finds out.

Just to spite her cousin, Cassie held her hand over her broom, and wordlessly summoned it to her head with a taunting tilt of her head. The smack to her hand from the broom caused the skin to burn. Just to stir the pot with Draco, she smirked when his face reddened.

A thin line of ruby red blood dripped from Cassie's nose, but she didn't seem to notice and her gaze never wavered.

"Well done, Miss Lestrange, but I don't want you to tire yourself out too much," Madam Hooch complimented the young witch with a swift motion to Cassie's, still bleeding, nose.

Cassie's hand snapped to her nose, she pulled her hand away to examine to ruby liquid on her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Concern was laced through Hermione's voice as she pulled a tissue from her robe pocket to hold to Cassie's nose.

Cassie gave a shallow nod, and a gentle squeeze to the girls hand.

With Cassie's nose cleaned, the lesson continued, almost without a hitch. Poor Neville, almost immediately after Hooch bid them to mount their brooms and hover did the boy lose control over his broom.

Cassie had to claw Hermione's tight grip off her arm. The nervous girl beside her had tightened the grip on Cassie's arm the moment Hooch told them to mount the out of date brooms. The moment Cassie was free from her new friend's grip, she shot into the sky to help the distressed boy.

It only took Cassie a few seconds to reach the distressed boy. "Neville, hold on!" She yelled trying to position herself to help Neville. Her voice was hoarse from not using it since September.

"Cassie, how can I make it stop?!" Neville cried out.

"Take a deep breath, you're going to be okay," Cassie tried to reassure him.

Just then Neville's already fragile grip slipped, causing the young Gryffindor to fall a few feet until his robes caught on a statue. Only a second later, Neville's robes ripped and he began to fall again.

"Neville!" Cassie darter forward on her broom and barely caught Neville by the back of his tattered robes with both hands, locking her knees to keep the broom level.

"Ah!" Neville shreeked.

"Neville, I need you to reach up and grab my wrist," Cassie gritted through her teeth.

Neville tried to reach up, but when Cassie's grip was almost lost, he froze, "I-I-I can't," he stuttered.

"You have to try, I can't hold on much longer," Cassie hissed, "Neville, please!"

Neville tried to grab one or both of Cassie's wrists as his robes slowly slipped from Cassie's fingers.

"Neville!" Cassie cried out, flipping herself upside in a flash, and narrowly catching Neville's right wrist. Cassie grunted, her jaw locked and her teeth clenched.

"Miss Lestrange, get down here this instant!" Hooch called out.

"I'm kinda busy right now," Cassie hissed, using all the strength in her arms to pull Neville's hands to her broom. "I need you to hold on so I can land us," Cassie gritted.

Neville eagerly nodded as he adjusted his grip on the wooden broom handle.

Cassie swiftly righted herself on the flying cleaning instrument, and tightened her hands around Neville's. She slowly guided the broom to a little patch of roof that was relatively flat. She leveled herself off, so Neville could hop on.

Neville stared at the broom with eyes as he shook his head vigorously.

"Come on Neville, how else are you going to get down there?" Cassie asked, "I'm the one flying so it'll be safe."

Neville shook his head again.

"Do you trust me?"

"I- it's not that," Neville stammer.

Cassie held out here hand, "It's the only way down Neville, you can close your eyes the whole time," she offered, "I've got you."

Neville looked between Cassie and her outreached hand. "Um, Cassie," he nodded towards Cassie's hand.

Cassie looked down to see blood pooling on her palm from a large gash. "Um, sorry," she said rubbing her bloody hand on her robes, "just hop on okay? We'll be on the ground in a few."

Neville reluctantly joined Cassie on the broom. He clenched his eyes shut and held onto Cassie tightly.

"Hold on tight, it'll be over before you know it," Cassie whispered over her shoulder before slowly hovering her way to the ground. "You can open your eyes now," Cassie told him.

Neville opened his eyes to see them hovering less than a foot above the ground.

"Miss Lestrange! Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch shrieked as she stomped her way over to the two first years.

Cassie gently landed and they dismounted.

"What did you think you were doing?" Hooch hissed.

Cassie shrugged with her head hung low, only looking up when a blur of bushy brown hair ran into her arms.

"She saved me, Madam Hooch," Neville spoke quietly.

"Speak up boy," Hooch demanded.

"Cassie saved me at risk to herself," Neville bravely said., "I could have gone so much worse if she didn't."

"Are either of you injured?" Hooch asked.

"I have a few scratches, Cassie's hand is cut," Neville said.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, she unraveled herself from Cassie's arms to look at the other girls hands. Cassie a right hand, the one she summoned the broom with, was slightly swollen with a large bleeding gash diagonally the center. Hermione gently ran one of her fingers along the edge of the inflamed flesh, "What happened?"

Cassie shrugged, "when I summoned my broom, maybe? It doesn't hurt," she said softly. Her words were directed to only Hermione.

Hermione gasped, "You're talking?" Her eyes widened as a smile spread across her face.

Cassie, once again, shrugged, "I guess I realized there's no need to live your life afraid of something that you can't control, but rather what you can."

Hermione shook her head, "don't scare me like that again," she said, pulling Cassie into another hug.

Cassie tightened her grip on her best friend, and she whispered into Hermione's hair, "I'll try."

"Miss Lestrange, Mr. Longbottom, to the hospital wing, now!"

-HP-

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed as he trailed behind Harry.

On the right side of Harry was Cassie and Hermione, waking arm in arm.

"You didn't get into bloody trouble!" Ron continued.

Cassie just shook her head at the boy's ridiculous actions. Both she and Harry had made the quidditch team; Harry being the new seeker, and Cassie being a reserve chaser. The school wasn't supposed to know, and the idiotic red headed boy was broadcasting it around the halls.

Ron kept babbling on about quidditch all the way to the dungeons for potions. Only stopping to glare at Cassie when Neville took the last chair close to Harry.

"Mute," Ron growled when Cassie stuck out her tongue at him, before taking the only remaining seat at the back.

Hermione elbowed Cassie in the side, "Don't," she grumbled.

Cassie just mocked offence, only snapping our of it when an enchanted scrap of parchment landed directly in front of her. Unfolding the scrap, Cassie read:

 _Meet me in the trophy room after dinner. -D_

Cassie quickly stuffed the note into her robes pocket. Luckily Professor Snape came into the room with a bang, so Hermione didn't get a chance to question the girl

"Open to page 144," Snape began in his droning, motioned voice.

-HP-

After dinner Cassie made her way to the trophy room; she leaned against the case as she waited for her cousin.

It didn't take long for the blond Slytherin to show.

"Cass, please talk to me," he softly said. He moved to place a pale hand on her arm, but she moved away sharply. "Please," he whispered.

"Why," Cassie's voice was barely audible.

Draco tilted his head in confusion, "what?"

"Why? Why must you continue to terrorize me with your stupid jokes? Why must you pretend not to be my friend, when you're supposed to be my best friend? What have me, Harry, and Hermione ever done to you?"

Draco remained unmoving and silent.

"Just like I thought…," Cassie trailed off, "Your just like your father."

Cassie went to bed leave, but she was stopped in her tracks when she heard Draco whisper, "I am not my father, just like you're not your mother."

Cassie felt a pang in her chest as she whipped around on her heel, "Well, then stop acting like him, Draco, be your own bloody person for once in your life! I thought you were my friend; I thought you were kind, selfless, and true. Clearly I was wrong," Cassie used the sleeve of her robes to wipe the single tear that managed to escape her glossy eyes."Just leave me alone," she whispered.

"Cassie, please…."

Cassie shook her head with her jaw clenched. She turned back around and left Draco without another word.

-HP-

Time seemed to fly by for all the students, other than Cassie, and soon it was Halloween. Cassie counted the days it took for her family to send word of her in Gryffindor, each day that passed she became more distant and reserved, even going back to not saying a word unless completely dire. She sat with Neville at end of Gryffindor table with her plate loaded with untouched food.

A few feet down the table sat Harry, Hermione, and the seemingly unshakeable Ron.

"Have you talked to Cassie, Hermione?" Harry asked as they watched Cassie push around the pasta on her plate.

"I've tried, she won't talk to me," Hermione explained, "She hasn't said anything since she disappeared that night after dinner. She keeps avoiding me too, and she was supposed to meet me in the library a couple times to study, but she never showed."

"Who cares, she's just a useless mute," Ron hissed between overly large mouthfuls of mashed potatoes that would but Dudley Dursley to shame.

Loud tweets and hoots interrupted Hermione from saying anything to Ron.

"Looks like the mail is here," Harry mumbled as he took a bite of his salad.

Down the table, Cassie's eyes widened as a pure black owl dove towards where she was sitting with a blood red envelope in its beak.

"Cassie," Neville said in sympathy.

The Great Hall went quiet as they all watched as Cassie opened the envelope with a grimace on her face.

The envelope came to life immediately after the seal was broken. "You ungrateful brat," a deep hiss that belonged to Draco's father came from the enchanted envelope, "How dare you be a Gryffindor! I had to hear it from someone at work! You are a disgrace to the Lestrange name, and I hope you never forget that! You are lucky I cannot expel you from the family, imagine what your mother would think if she ever found out! If you take one step out of line, even one toe, you'll be Cassie no-name so fast you wouldn't be able to blink! Expect reprimandation when you get home for the summer! Don't expect to join us for Christmas."

The envelope promptly ripped itself to shreds all over Cassie's uneaten food. The terrified young Gryffindor launched from her seat and out of the silent hall.

"I should go after her," Hermione observed. She grabbed a few dinner rolls, wrapped them in a napkin and stuffed them in her robe piket., Before following Cassie.

On her way out, Hermione smacked Ron in the back of the head when the boy said, "Haha the mutes in trouble."

-HP-


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Harry Potter.

Any questions, concerns, or suggestions can be forwarded to me in the form of a review or pm. I look forward to hearing from you. Heads up! This is cross posted on AO3 and that one may or may not be a chapter a head... Go check it out! I'm under the same name. See you there.

-Prisa_kom_Azgeda (aka) Eliza

Hermione found Cassie in one of the girls' bathrooms. Cassie had locked herself in the farthest stall from the door.

"Cassie, can you please come out," Hermione asked as she softly tapped on the stall door.

"Why do you care?" Cassie hissed with a small sniffle, "I'm just the cowardly spawn of a psychopath."

"Cassie, please, you're my friend," Hermione tried, "You are a good person, it's okay to be scared. You don't have to be alone."

Cassie didn't reply.

"It's okay to be scared," Hermione continued, "I'm scared for you, but you don't have to do this alone. You have Harry, Neville and I."

"You shouldn't be friends with me," Cassie whispered.

Both girl stood close to one another, the only thing separating them was the stall door.

Hermione shook her head, "Why? You are smart, kind, and selfless. You even risked your own safety to save Neville. Cassie, you're not alone. You don't ever have to be alone. I'm not going to leave you."

Both girls were quiet for a moment before shuffling was heard from within the stall, and Cassie emerged with tear stains on her rosy cheeks.

Cassie stared at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. "You won't leave me?" She looked up timidly.

"I don't care who or where you came from," Hermione took a step towards Cassie, "I'm not going to leave you alone."

A small smile spread across Cassie's face, "maybe we should get back to the great Hall, your friends will be waiting," she said.

Hermione playfully side nudged Cassie in the side, "They're your friends too, and Ron is definitely not my friend," she said. She linked her arm with Cassie, but were frozen in shock by the growl behind them.

They slowly turned to see a large troll looming over them, and they screamed unanimously before Cassie pushed Hermione under the sinks to avoid the trolls wooden club.

Cassie held her arm above Hermione's head so none of the chunks of ceramic from the sink hit her head.

"Harry, help!" Hermione exclaimed when she spotted the dark haired boy run into the room.

"Distract it!" Cassie yelled, she took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the path of the club.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Harry exclaimed as he tossed a hunk of splintered wood from a smashed stall at the troll. It didn't take long for the troll to angrily turn to Harry.

Cassie had to grab Hermione by the back of her robes to stop the older girl from going to help Harry. Cassie shook her head at the glare Hermione gave her, "you have to stay down, I don't want you hurt," she whispered.

Hermione met Cassie's eye, upon seeing the concern and fear in her friends expression, she slowly nodded.

"Harry," Cassie whisper-yelled to the messy haired boy, "Get it to raise its club."

"How exactly would you like me to do that?" Harry asked as he jumped sideways to avoid the trolls club.

"Just try," Cassie pleaded with a crack of her voice, "Please."

Harry nodded, "Okay let's do this," he tried to hype himself up. "Hey you big troll! Come and get me!" He yelled, waving his arms around wildly.

The troll did exactly what Cassie wanted the beast to do, and as it raised its club to hit Harry, Cassie held out her wand and exclaimed, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club easily slipped out of the trolls smelly grip, and hovered over its head for a few moments before Cassie released the spell.

The heavy club hit the troll in the forehead, effectively knocking the creature unconscious.

Just as the troll hit the ground, Ron came tumbling followed by a few professors shortly after. The new arrivals all had red faces, the professor's were in anger, and Ron's in exhaustion from having to run.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall demanded answers, her Scottish accent was thick with her anger. "Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

"Well professor," Hermione began as she took a small step forward and away from Cassie, "I thought I could…"

Cassie shook her head with a roll of her blue eyes, "There's no need to lie Hermione," she said. She took a step forward so that she was slightly in front of Hermione, as if to protect the older girl from the professors' rath. Cassie shook her head again when she saw the shock spread across the professors' faces when she spoke, "I was having a hard time lately with Ron and Draco making fun of me, then the letter from my uncle came, and I guess…," Cassie shrugged, "I just needed space from everything, so I came here. Hermione followed me to make sure I was okay, and my guess is that Harry came to warn us about that," she tilted her head towards the troll, "And Ron, he just came in like 30 seconds before you guys."

Hermione slipped her hand into Cassie's, effectively calming the other girl's racing heart.

Ron sneered as his face reddened impossibly further, it looked like all the blood in the redhead's body was in his face. "That's a lie! I've been here the whole time! I'm the one who took down the troll and saved you all!" He hissed, his fist clenched at his sides.

"Liar!" Both Cassie and Hermione simultaneously yelled.

"Am not!" Ron yelled back. He took a threatening step towards the duo and Cassie further stepped in front of Hermione.

"Now that's enough, ," McGonagall interrupted, "We saw you run in here before us."

Cassie smirked at Ron's fallen expression.

"That will be ten points from Slytherin for your lies and for being out of your dormitory," McGonagall said, "And ten points to Gryffindor for each of you."

Cassie tilted her head, "Why is that Professor?"

"For sheer dumb luck," McGonagall explained, "Now back to your dormitories."

-HP-

The morning of Gryffindor's first quidditch match, Cassie was informed that Angelina Johnson was caught in one of the Weasley twins pranks and has to sit out for this game. Which means, Cassie has to play against Slytherin. The air outside has become cold and crisp as November rolled in, and the morning due froze to frost across the Quidditch pitch.

Both of Gryffindor's new team members sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, but they did not one side of the table was Harry and Neville and directly across was Hermione and Cassie. The group of four first year Gryffindor's only got closer after the events of All Hallows Eve. Draco's teasing mostly halted, only bugging Cassie at a minimum to keep up his reputation with his father, and Ron's reverted to her bookworm tendencies rather than her unwillingness to talk. Harry, of course, would stand up for his two best friends at every opportunity.

"You two have to eat something," Hermione said worriedly as she looked between the two unmoving, new quidditch players. With a shake of her head, Hermione began loading Cassie's plate with various fruits, "Please, just a little."

Neville nodded in agreement. He put a scoop of scrambled eggs on Harry's plate.

Cassie shook her head and pushed her plate away. She pulled out the copy of Quidditch Through the Ages that Hermione leant her a few days ago, and began reading.

"Not hungry," Harry grumbled, pushing the eggs around his plate with a fork.

Cassie nodded in agreement, her eyes didn't leave the first rules page of the book of many.

Hermione took the book out of Cassie's hands and put in on the bench on the other side of her.

"Mione," Cassie grunted out.

"You two have to eat something if you want to get your strength up for the game," Hermione pestered, "Please, for me."

Cassie's lips tightened into a thin line as she contemplated eating.

"Yeah, you guys might want to get your strength up, maybe then you'll have a small chance at beating Slytherin," Ron interrupted the friends with a annoying smirk on his pale face, "Because when Slytherin wins, and they will, we will be in first place, and Gryffindor… will not."

Cassie laughed at Ron's idiotic antics, "Sure buddy, you are entitled to your own opinion; no matter how wrong it may be and how stupid you sound," She said, popping a grape into her mouth as she stood up and squared off against Ron. "Slytherin won't win, if I have anything to say about it," she hissed in a snake like tone.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, like, I'm so scared of you," He teased, "You are nothing but a stupid Gryffindor, who was too scared to even talk for the first two months of school."

Ron shoved Cassie to the ground and the girl landed on her backside with a sickening crunch.

Both Harry and Hermione shot out of their seats, and the various floating candles around the hall began to flicker from accidental magic.

"Guys, calm down it's not worth it," Neville pleaded with his friends.

"Fine," Harry and Hermione huffed simultaneously.

Hermione bent down to help Cassie up when Ron began flapping his mouth again, "Haha, the stupid bloody Gryffindor can't even defend her worthless self," This time Ron went to shove Hermione.

"That's it!" Harry went to launch himself over the table at Ron, but the redhead was already on the ground supporting a bloody nose.

Cassie lowered her reddened fist to her side as she stood in front of Hermione protectively. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, you could ever say about me affects me, but the moment you try to lay your grubby little hands on my friends I've had enough."

"Cassie," Hermione timidly reached for Cassie's arm.

Cassie whipped around at the contact, "are you okay?" She asked as her eye racked over Hermione for any injuries.

Hermione nodded as she pulled Cassie into a hug.

Ron scrambled from the floor, "You bitch!" He yelled, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Cassie's back.

Before any of the Gryffindors could react, Ron was tackled to the ground by a blur of green and silver.

"If you ever lay a hand or wand on my cousin again, weasel, so help me you will regret it," Draco hissed on Ron's face as he held the others boys arms behind his back in a tight grip.

"Draco," Cassie whispered in shock.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. As he got up off Ron, he shoved the other boy into the ground causing Ron to smash his already broken nose on the hard floor.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Cassie gapped with a small nod. Her grip on Hermione's arm, that was still around Cassie's waist, tightened, "Why?"

"The bastard deserved it," He hissed, and spat at Ron, who was still on the ground. He shot Cassie a small smile before bidding farewell, "I've got to go."

Cassie returned the smile as she watched her cousin's retreating form. She almost jumped out of her skin when Snape cleared his throat behind them.

"I demand to know what happened here!" Snape growled as he glared at the first years before him.

Ron scrambled from the ground with a hand over his blood fountain of a nose, "I was just walking past the table professor, and the Gryffindors just attacked me," he swiftly lied.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for hitting another student," Snape deadpanned with a smirk, proud of himself for getting the spawn of James Potter in trouble.

"Um, professor, I get what I did was wrong, but you can't exactly do that," Cassie reluctantly spoke up.

Snape whipped his head to look at Cassie, "And why can't I, Miss Lestrange?" he hissed.

Cassie took a deep breath and drew out her Gryffindor courage, "Because, in order to give out a fair punishment to all parties involved, you have to take into account what actually happened and not the tellings of one person. You saw for yourself what happened Professor. You, like everyone else in this hall, saw everything that happened, and you watched with a smirk on your face. Frankly professor, I'm not stupid enough not to believe that you enjoyed when Mr. Weasley was making fun of me and my friends. Plus I saw you wince when Draco tackled him. Therefore your point deduction his practically invalid until all parties are punished equally. So until then, I have to eat because a friend of mine wisely told me that I should eat so I can play quidditch. You know, the game against Slytherin today?"

Cassie turned and returned to her seat, all the while she ignored Snape's fuming stance.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable, Miss Lestrange. That will be 100 more points from Gryffindor, and two weeks detention for your cheek," Snape growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Cassie waved him off over her shoulder as she popped a halved strawberry into her mouth.

Unknown to Snape, McGonagall was standing only a few steps behind him, and had witnessed the whole thing.

"150 points to Miss Lestrange, for standing up for yourself and your friends when they have been unjustly wronged, even at risk to yourself," McGonagall said, startling Snape, "Mr. Potter for the willingness to jump to defend your friends, and for self control when facing an aggregating situation; 50 points. 25 points to Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom for jumping in to calm down fellow housemates," she smirked at Snape and Ron's gobsmacked expressions, "Also, 100 points from Slytherin, Mr. Weasley, for pushing and bullying another student, and 50 from Mr. Malfoy for tackling a fellow student. Miss Lestrange would be able to attend any detentions with you, because she is already with me doing extra-credit work with me.

Every student in the Great Hall watched in silence as Snape marched off like a child who just got their favourite toy taken away.

-HP-

Right before the quidditch match against Slytherin, Oliver Wood had gathered his team together for a quick pep talk.

"Alright men," Oliver began in an authoritative tone.

"And women," Cassie and two of the chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, added together. Angelina had joined the team for the pep talk, before she had to join the stands to watch the game.

Oliver rolled his eyes,"And women," he repeated, "This is it."

"The big one," Fred Weasley joined in with a teasing tone.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George continued with a playful smirk.

Oliver glared at the duo causing Cassie to giggle.

Fred leaned in to whisper to the two first years, "We know Oliver's speech off by heart. We joined the team last year," he explained.

"Oi, shut up you two," Oliver snapped, with a shake of his head. Once everyone was back on track, he continued his speech, "This is the best team Gryffindor has had in years. We're going to win, and I know it!"

"Alright, it's time," Angelina said, "We have to go, I'll see you guys out there." She ushered Lee Jordan, the commentator of the games anda fellow Gryffindor, out.

-HP-


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick trip to visit Hagrid, the Gryffindor quartet made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Neville and Harry trailing slightly behind Cassie and Hermione who walked arm-in-arm like usual.

"What does Nicolas Flamel have to do with anything going on at Hogwarts?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Well Harry," Hermione said over her shoulder and with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't say research," Cassie grumbled to herself.

"I guess we'll have to do research," Hermione exclaimed excitedly, practically skipping as she walked.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "We won't need to," she said, interrupting Hermione's internal happy dance. Her eyes narrowed and stopped walking as she racked her brain for any and all information she could pull on Nicolas Flamel.

"What is it Cassie? What do you know?" Harry questioned.

"What are you thinking about," Hermione continued.

"Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" Harry finished.

"Do you guys realize how creepy it is when you guys talk in sync like that?" Cassie pointed out, changing the topic.

"Cassie!" Harry and Hermione yelled together.

Neville just shook his head at his friends.

"Oh fine," Cassie rolled her eyes,"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone. The stone, in which, turns any metal into pure gold, and…"

Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped to interrupt Cassie, "It also produces the elixir of life."

Cassie nodded.

Harry and Neville just looked at each other in confusion.

Cassie shook her head slightly at Hermione, who was literally bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"It makes the drinker immortal," both girls explained at once.

"So you think someone might be trying to steal it for…," Neville trailed off, unable to say the name one of the monsters responsible for his parents' mental state.

"Voldemort," Cassie confirmed causing both Neville and Hermione to flinch. "Guys, you can't be flinching like that. When you do, you put fear into the name. It's just a name, a terrible name at that."

"I guess," Hermione said with a shrug as she snuggled into Cassie's shoulder and tightened her grip on the younger girl's arm.

-HP-

By the time Christmas morning rolled around, Harry; Cassie; Hermione, who had written her parents for permission to stay a few weeks ago; and four members of the Weasley clan were all that was left in Gryffindor tower.

Up in the girls' dormitory, Hermione was practically jumping on a sleeping Cassie as she yelled, "wake up, wake up" over and over.

"Hermione what time is it?" Cassie grumbled out as she pulled her scarlet colour blanket over her head.

"Um, six I think," Hermione answered.

Cassie groaned loudly, and burrowed further into her bed, "Go away, and wake me up in another four hours." she said.

Hermione laughed as she pulled the blanket out of Cassie's tight grip and off the other girl's head. "Come on Cass, it's Christmas. Don't you want to see if you got any presents?"

Cassie threw her arm over her eyes to block the little light that was coming from the candles around the room. "No thank you. I'd rather sleep, besides I doubt I got anything."

Hermione shook her head and moved Cassie's arm from her face so that she could meet the girl's eyes, "why would you say that?" She asked.

Cassie sighed and moved the random strands of her messy dark hair from her eyes. "I just know," she said with a shrug.

"For me?"

"Ugh, fine, you're lucky you're my best friend," Cassie said with an over-dramatic groan when she lifted her blanket off her.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile.

"Come on!" Cassie said right before she took off in a dead sprint down to the common room.

"Cassie wait up!" Hermione yelled after her.

Harry looked up from his book when he seen the girls race down the stairs. He was sitting on one of the plushy red chairs by the fire as he waited for his friends.

Cassie came to a skidding stop in front of Harry with a smile on her face, and Hermione came heaving shortly after.

"Why?" Hermione gasped for breath, "Did. You. Do. That?"

Cassie shrugged casually, "'Cause it's fun, Mione," she said.

"Hey Cassie, Hermione," Harry greeted them, only for them to ignore him and continue bantering. He closed his book and placed it on the table beside him so he could watch the girls.

"You've called me Mione a few times now, why?" Hermione asked, she was leaning into Cassie still trying to catch her breath.

Cassie thought for a moment, "I don't know, I can stop if you don't like it," she offered, snaking her arm over Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione shook her head, "I kind of like it," she said with a blush.

Harry fake-gagged, drawing their attention.

"You okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

Cassie just raised an eyebrow at the boy, when he waved them off. Cassie sat down, leaning against the arm of the chair Harry was in while Hermione practically crawled over to the beautifully decorated tree.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Harry whispered to Cassie.

Cassie shrugged, "It's been better, but it's also been worse," she said. She closed her mouth abruptly when Hermione turned towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked as she pushed a small pile of gifts over to where her friends were sitting.

"Oh nothing, love," Cassie said with a small smile and the hope that Hermione believed her; she did not.

Hermione scanned Cassie's face for a moment, but decided to drop it and continue what she was doing. "Here Harry," she handed the boy a neatly wrapped box; the wrapping paper was silver with blue snowflakes and a small blue bow. She also handed one, wrapped similarly, to Cassie. "I know you weren't expecting anything Cass, but that doesn't mean that you don't deserve anything. I know we're all still getting to know each other, but my mom thought you'd like these." Hermione explained.

Cassie was memorized with the small package that fit in the palm of her hand, "I, uh, I don't know what to say. Um, thank you."

Hermione's smile got even wider at her friend's reaction, "open them!" She exclaimed with a clap. She settled beside Cassie, but remained on her knees so she could easily move for more presents.

Cassie and Harry began to carefully open the beautifully wrapped parcels; Cassie managed to get hers open first.

Cassie's eyes widened as she looked at a small charm that sat in the velvet bed of a small jewelry box, "Oh my, Hermione," she practically whispered in shock, "it's beautiful." Cassie smiled softly as she traced her fingers over the small details of the silver, sapphire-eyed wolf pendant.

"You can put it on a charm bracelet or get a chain to make it a necklace," Hermione explained, excitedly bouncing on her knees.

"Thank you," Cassie said. She side hugged Hermione but her eyes remained on the pendant in her hand.

Hermione just smiled and laid her head on Cassie's shoulder.

"Hurry up Harry, I want to see what you got," Cassie said. She closed the lid on the jewelry box, and placed it beside her.

"I'm trying," Harry whined as he accidentally tore the wrapping paper slightly, "I don't want to wreck the paper."

Hermione shook her head with a laugh, "Don't worry Harry, it's meant to be torn. That's half the fun of opening presents."

Both Cassie and Harry let out a quiet, "oh."

Harry went back to opening the gift; not as careful as before, but Harry still didn't just tare the paper off. Inside the box was a little crystal statue of deer. One buck and one doe had their necks wrapped around one another, like they were hugging. When the light hit the clear crystal, an array of blues and pinks appeared.

"Do you like it?" Hermione timidly asked.

"Gosh, Hermione, this is amazing," Harry answered, "I love it."

"Can I see it?" Cassie asked.

"Can I see yours?" Harry countered.

Cassie nodded and handed Harry the little jewelry box that held her pendant in exchange for the little crystal statue.

Hermione smiled at her friend's interaction before going to retrieve more presents.

"These are truly amazing Hermione, you should write your mother to ask where she got these from," Cassie said, handing Harry back his gift.

"Yeah, I'll ask in my next letter," Hermione agreed. She pushed a small pile of presents to Harry, and pushed her own beside Cassie. Cassie however didn't get another gift. "I'm sorry, Cass…."

Cassie waved her off with a click of her tongue. She positioned herself so that Hermione could sit in front of her and lean into her. Cassie just gave Hermione a small reassuring smile, and patted the, now, empty spot.

Hermione shifted to lean against Cassie's chest, and began to open the presents from her parents.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, placed her head on the older girl's shoulder, and justed her friends quietly as they opened their gifts.

Hermione got an array of books, both wizarding and muggle, and Harry got a pence from his uncle and a package from the Weasleys.

Just as Hermione was opening her last gift, the Weasley twins bounced their way down the boys' dorm stairs.

"Hey guys!" Cassie greeted the duo with a bright smile. She only removed her head from Hermione's shoulder for a moment before it returned to its position.

"Hey little sister," Both Fred and George exclaimed together as Fred ruffled Cassie's hair from his position behind the chair. The twins had cast Ron out the moment he laid his hands on Cassie, and decided Cassie was their sister instead.

"Hey it looks like mom made you a Weasley jumper too Harry," Fred pointed out.

Harry nervously nodded as he looked over the 'H' knitted into the sweater.

George handed Cassie a small package, "A gift from us, use it wisely," he said with a playful smirk.

Hermione whipped her head to look at the twins, "you did not just give Cassie a prank to use," she said with a glare.

The twins shrugged, "Maybe," they chorused, walking around to sit on the floor not far from Cassie and Hermione.

"Quick question boys: Why are you wearing each other's jumpers?" Cassie asked with an eyebrow raised, "Or are you Gred and Forge today?"

The twins stared at the girl, gobsmacked for a moment, before Fred spoke up, "How is it that you can tell the difference between us?"

"Not even our own mother can do that," George continued.

"Fred, you have a slight scar below your right earlobe; and Georgie Boy, your hair is like half a shade lighter in the top," Cassie explained with a smirk before snuggling further into Hermione.

Harry shook his head, his shaggy hair going into his eyes. "I still don't see it, and you just pointed it out," he said.

"Neither do we," George started.

"And we're the twins," Fred continued.

"Well, anyways," George said, "We're off the breakfast."

"Bye!" They both exclaimed as they launched off the ground and raced each other to the portrait hole.

"By the way, there's still two gifts under the tree!" Fred threw over his shoulder before they both disappeared.

The three first years turn their heads to see there was indeed two ruffley wrapped parcels under the tree that weren't there moments before.

Harry looked at his two friends comfortably sitting in each other's arms, "I'll get them," he said. He quickly got up, grabbed the parcels and handed one to Cassie. "I don't know who it's from, but it has your name on it."

This time Cassie and Harry tore open the ruff wrapping paper without a second thought.

Cassie opened hers to reveal a necklace with a quarter moon charm. The moon was filled in with a sapphire gem that matched both Cassie's eyes, and they eyes of her new wolf charm.

Harry opened his to reveal what they quickly discovered to be a cloak of invisibility. "My tag says that it was my father's," he said as he folded the magical fabric neatly and placed it on the arm of the chair above Cassie's head.

Cassie handed the necklace to Hermione as she read the tag that came on it, "This was your mother's, wear it with pride." She put the tag in the growing pile of wrapping paper before saying, "That's a little concerning, I've never gotten anything from my mother like this. I don't even this my mother owns anything like this."

"Maybe we should get a teacher to look it over for curses?" Hermione suggested handing Cassie back the chain, "If it really was Bellatrix's it might have something bad on it."

"I doubt it is cursed," Cassie said, "Dumbledore wrote the tags. The handwriting matches a letter I got from him that summoned me to his office last week."

"Why would he summon you to his office?" Hermione asked, "And why would her have something of James Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I don't know to both questions, but what I do know is that the headmaster wouldn't give a cursed necklace to an eleven year old student that is in his care," Cassie pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I could put the charm you gave me on it," Cassie suggested, "The charms do match, a wolf and the moon. I guess I have a wolf theme now."

Hermione agreed and grabbed both Cassie's necklace and charm to slide the loose charm on the chain.

"I still don't get why Dumbledore would give us this on Christmas," Harry brought up again, "He has had plenty of time to see both of us before this; you even said he summoned you to his office."

"Mostly to lecture me about 'tormenting' his precious Weasley," Cassie explained, "Maybe the old fool is up to something."

Hermione twisted herself so her upper body was facing Cassie, she instructed the younger girl to move her hair, and fastened the latch of the chain once it was in its rightful place. "How do you feel? No curses?" She pressed.

Cassie shook her head, "No, I'm good," she said with a reassuring smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," Hermione said as she turned back around and snuggled back into Cassie. "Now back to Professor Dumbledore, he's a professor Cassie, what could he be doing?"

"Well, first, we know about the stone, the third floor corridor, and fluffy. But there's something I noticed the night Ron pushed me in the Great Hall. When Snape left, he was walking with a limp. I think he might have been trying to get past fluffy to get to the stone," Cassie explained.

"I don't know what this has to do with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, twisting herself once again to meet Cassie's eyes.

"I was getting there," Cassie took a deep breath and began her explanation, "Just before school started this year, I snuck out of my room at Malfoy Manor to see a gathering of people in black cloaks."

"Get to the point Cassie," Hermione almost growled.

Cassie sighed and hung her head low, "It was a death eater meeting, and Snape was there," she explained, hiding her eyes. The feeling and shame as if she betrayed her 'family' spread through her.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, "Did they see you?"

Cassie shook her head.

"I still don't get what this has to do with the Headmaster," Hermione huffed.

"Well, Dumbledore may not have been at the meeting but Snape is a known death eater. He was ten years ago and he still is now. So either Dumbledore is a senile old fool, or he willingly hired a known death eater to teach children. Who could truly tell what his intentions are," Cassie said sadly, "I don't want this to be true, Mione, but for all we know Dumbledore could have hired more than one death eater. For all we know Quirrell could be a death eater."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't think…?" He trailed off.

Cassie shrugged, "You never know."

Hermione stood and backed away from Cassie, "That's insane!" She hissed.

A hurt expression spread across Cassie's face, and she hung her head again.

"These are our professors! Our mentors!" Hermione yelled. She threw her hands up and began pacing the floor in front of the fire.

Cassie stood up; she flattened out her ice blue, moon speckled pyjamas, and said, "You know what, I'm hungry. I'm not changing, I'll see you guys down in the Great Hall," before she headed out.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, "What just happened?" she asked, gobsmacked.

-HP-

By the time Harry and Hermione joined Cassie at Gryffindor table, the girl pyjama clad girl was already halfway through her breakfast of pancakes and blueberries.

"Took you long enough, Fred and George already left," Cassie teased her friends as if she didn't just run out on them minutes before. She took a sip of her tea to hide the flash of hurt that spread across her face when Hermione sat beside Harry across the table from her.

"We got dressed first, unlike you," Harry pointed out as he motioned the weird combination of oversized jeans and Weasley he was wearing. He immediately began digging into the array of breakfast foods, choosing to pile his plate with eggs, bacon, sausages, and berries.

"And I don't plan on getting dressed today," Cassie said with a shrug, "There was no Christmas pyjama wearing at the Malfoy Manor, so I'm taking full advantage of it."

Just as Cassie went to take another bite of her buttered pancake, she was practically shoved into the table by a devious redhead clad in green and silver.

"Watch it Weasel," Cassie hissed, picking off the piece of pancake that fell onto her pyjama top.

Ron sneered, "It not only seems that the stupid Gryffindor is unwanted at home, but apparently you can't even dress yourself," he hissed.

Cassie slowly turned to face Ron with her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. "Why if it isn't the Slytherin Weasel. I'll have you know, this was a style choice. Also if I'm so unwanted," She stood up so that she was standing only inches from Ron's face, "What does that make you?"

Ron when to shove Cassie, but the girl was expecting it, and side-stepped quickly.

"Your own brothers don't even want to spend Christmas with and ignorant, little prick such as yourself," Cassie hissed back, "Your own parents went on a trip without you, and didn't even ask you to come. So what does that make you, hmm?"

Ron looked like he was about to cry.

"Cassie," Hermione tried to stop the girl.

Cassie advanced on Ron, but stopped only inches from him, "You have no friends to spend Christmas with because no one wants to be friends with a childish, greedy, ass-hat like you." she growled

"Cassie stop," Hermione tried again.

"You're crazy just like your death eater mother," Ron shouted.

Cassie tilted her head, "That may be, but at least people like me," she said with a wide devilish smile. "If you ever come near me or my friends ever again, you'll see how much I can be like my mother. Now shoo, you pesky little fly," she threateningly shoved Ron, however lightly, with two of her fingers.

"Cassie enough!" Hermione cried out when Ron went running from the Great Hall.

Cassie whipped her head towards her friends only to see fear in their eyes, this caused Cassie to also run from the hall.

-HP-


End file.
